


Hope

by QueenKat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dark, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Mental Instability, Weirdmageddon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKat/pseuds/QueenKat
Summary: Weirdmageddon has started and Dipper has only one hope left to protect his family. Make a deal with the one and only Bill Cipher.





	1. Chapter 1: One last chance to make things right...

Their only hope is me. Dipper Pines. That is why I have to do this. It is all my fault anyways. I started and now I have to try to protect them. Protect her, my sister, Mabel Pines. It is my fault that she ran away, crying, it is my fault that she mistakenly took my backpack instead of hers, and it is my fault that I am weak. I have to right my wrongs which leads me to this moment. Standing in front of the triangle fortress out in the open screaming for Bill Cipher who is surprisingly (not really) a human now.

 

“Bill! Bill Cipher! I need to talk to you!” I screamed at the top of my lungs yet nothing.

 

“Bill Cipher! Come out here you coward!” Blue flames emerge in front of me and out came a tall slender man. Everything about him looked… perfect. Perfect tan, perfectly straight, sharp, white teeth, perfect light yellow (but has black roots) hair. Short on his left side and long on his right side. He had golden eyes… well, eye. His other eye had a triangle eyepatch. He had a yellow vest with a white undershirt, black dress pants, and black shoes. Of course, he had this signature top hat that was floating a few inches above his head and his cane. 

 

“You know calling me a coward is” every yellow thing he was wearing including his eye turned red causing fear to strike within me, “VERY STUPID ON YOUR PART but” he returns to normal, “I will let it slide just this once. Now, what do you want Pinetree.”

 

Taking a deep breath and summoning all the courage I require to say “I-I want to make a deal with you.” Damn. I stuttered. 

 

He looks at me for a second and starts laughing. “Now kid why would I make a deal with you if I have everything and you have nothing.”

 

“There is something that I have that you don’t.”

 

Bill stops laughing and looks at me seriously.

 

“What is it that I don’t have that I need.”

 

“Me.” he opens his mouth to say something but I stop him before he speaks.

 

“Now hear me out. I give myself to you and you can let go of my sister and Ford. They won’t be a threat because…” Cipher waits a bit before signaling me to continue “Because you can use my life to make them stop meanwhile you can use me for anything. Anything you desire. I won’t fight it but you have to keep my family safe from everything that may harm them including yourself. Let them die naturally please.”

 

He turns around and thinks for a second. Oh, I hope he accepts my deal. I will do anything for them. For her. Bill turns around and looks at me skeptically. 

 

“Alright, this will be very interesting but try anything and I won’t hesitate to kill them.” He extends his hand as blue fire emerges and I shake his hand happily. Happy to keep them safe from any harm of this Weirdmaggedon. Once we separate our hands he snaps his finger and a blue-collar appears around my neck with a chain attached to it that was held safely in Bill’s hand. Great.

 

“Now come on  _ pet _ .” Bill said tugging my collar.

 

“Wait. Show me that they are safe first. Please.” I make eye contact with him and all I see in his eyes are annoyance.

 

“Fine.” He extends his hand that is not holding a chain and blue fire emerges from it. In that fire, I could see my family at the Mystery Shack. Both of my Grunkles looking at each other, confused at what happened. Near them was my unconscious sister, sleeping soundlessly- or as much quietly as she can since she snores- like there was nothing wrong in the world. Unfortunately, there is something wrong. A tear escapes my eye. This is it. This will be the last time that I would ever see them. Goodbye guys.

 

I place my hand where the fire is at and look at Bill, “Thank you. Now, what do you want me to do?”

 

With a sigh he said “Right now nothing. We need to go to the Fearamid. And you know you are lucky that that fire was harmless.”

 

I chuckled and that surprised him a bit.

 

“What you did is admirable but you need to know that there is no place for heroes. Not in my world and now, in this world too. Enough chit chat and let’s go.”

 

With a snap of his fingers, we teleport inside the Fearamid where my new life starts.

 

Back at the mystery shack Ford and Stan were sitting near the triangle window keeping an eye on Mabel. They were silently talking amongst themselves trying not to wake Mabel up. 

 

“What the hell do you think happened Ford?”

 

“I don’t know but Dipper is not here,” Ford sighs, “I think he may have something to do with this.”

 

“Let’s hope that he didn’t do something stupid.”

  
Nothing else was said but they both knew that Dipper must have made a deal with Bill Cipher. The shack was protected from the weirdness by a bubble of some sorts and they were stocked up from food. They had some forms of entertainment but both the Grunkles do not trust it. It was too good to be true but… it was true yet they are scared. Scared of what Bill Cipher must be planning. It is the most logical explanation they had for it. They can’t do anything about it but right now all they could do is  **hope** . Hope for the best.


	2. Chapter 2: I would do anything to keep you safe…

At the mystery shack where the two Grunkles were sitting with each other in silence waiting for Mabel to wake up which Mabel did. She woke up and found herself in her room. The first thing that came to mind to her is that the events that followed before were a nightmare and that her brother was going to stay with her. Dipper had not accepted the offer that Ford gave him since it never happened but when she jumped off the bed to see both her Grunkles sitting together solemnly, she knew something was wrong. Both her Grunkles now aware that she was awake had jumped to their feet. Both looking at her, wanting to say something but couldn’t. All words that they wanted to say was lost. 

 

“What happened? Where is Dipper?” 

 

“We don’t know Mabel. After Weirdmaggedon started,” Stan finally spoke “I didn’t know where you or Dipper was. I was here at the shack stocking up supplies and wandering in the forest and town for you guys but I couldn’t find any of you guys.”

 

“I was with Dipper for a bit. We were going to destroy Bill but,” Ford closed his eyes and took a deep breath “a weirdness wave hit causing the bell behind me to come to life. I was going to shoot Bill with one of my inventions but again the bell… I missed my shot and got caught. I don’t know what happened to Dipper but I sent him away with the journals. That is the last thing I remember and the last time I saw him.”

 

Midway through Ford’s speech Mabel broke down crying. ‘This is all my fault.’ The sentence kept on running through her mind over and over again. ‘If only’ came up many times as well. ‘If only I allowed Dipper to take Ford’s offer.’ ‘If only we didn’t come to Gravity Falls.’ ‘If only we kept out of Bill’s business.’ ‘ If only Dipper wasn’t into mysteries.’ The list keeps going on. 

 

Ford and Stan say the distraught child and to comfort her into a hug which caused her to sob even more violently. They whispered that everything will be okay and that they will find Dipper. They told her that they swear on their lives that they are going to bring back Dipper which frightens the girl because she didn’t want to lose them. She didn’t want to lose anybody. Not her Grunkles and not her other half.

 

After a while, she finally calmed down and the Grunkles suggested that they should eat. They all went to the kitchen and saw everything fully stocked. Any food that they desired could be made because they literally had types of fruits, vegetable, grains, and drinks. Mabel was surprised at this since she hadn’t explored the house yet. She was about to question this but a handdrawn eye was on the wall. It was a golden eye and she automatically realized that this must be Bill Cipher’s doing but for what reason she didn’t really know. A loud clap made by Ford shook her out of the thoughts.

 

“Alright. What do you guys want to eat?”

 

Back at the Fearamid the dream demon and the chaos crew were having… fun. There was music in the background that indicated a party that no mortal would ever come. It was too dangerous to do so anyway. Unfortunately for me, I was part of the entertainment. Covered in blood I was thrown around like a doll. Every time I died I would get revived again. 

 

When I first arrived at the Fearamid, the chaos crew were puzzled to why I was here but as soon as they saw the collar around my neck, their smiles grew wide. Bill announced to them that I was his pet now and they could do anything they want to me. I was stabbed, thrown, crushed, burned, and tortured every way possible. I died in nearly every way. Bill has joined him with them of course but he grew bored and just watched me in amusement. Honestly just these guys, monsters, demons… I don’t even know what they are but they are much better to deal with. Bill just drags things. 

 

“Okay. Enough. I think Pinetree should take a break. In the meantime continue to party till I come back.” Bill said and I was finally left alone. Bill floated towards me and snapped his fingers. We teleported to a room with dark blue walls that had a ceiling full of walls and wooden floor. There was a canopy that hung between two walls. There was also a large bookshelf on the wall. I know what I am going to do most of my time. There were only two doors. One which I presume was the bathroom and the other may be a way out. 

 

“That door leads to a closet. There is no way out” Bill said interrupting my thoughts. 

 

“I was not thinking about escaping because of our deal.”

 

“Good.” Now go wash up. I will let you be till I am bored again” 

 

“Wait! Why are you giving me a room and not a dungeon?”

 

“Do you want to sleep in a dungeon?”

 

“No, it is just…” 

 

“I get it. It is unlike me to do this but you are my pet now. Plus I don’t want you to die” I was about to make the comment that he kept on reviving me when he kept on killing but was interrupted again, “Reviving you just takes a lot of energy.” and with that, I was left alone. Finally. 

 

I opened the door to the bathroom. And just went in. Although I was revived from my many deaths, I still felt the pain of it. With the warm water running through my body, I felt at peace or as much as I could be. Thoughts of Mabel went through my brain and grief overtook me. I stood under the water sobbing for my dear sister. I don’t know how much time went by but I missed her dearly. I miss her goofy smile, her bubbly character, and her constantly bugging me about my clothes. Wait. Shit. Do I even have other pairs of clothes here? Do I even have a towel? I take a glance outside and see that there were not only clothes on the counter but a towel. Thank the Gods.  _ ‘Don’t thank that bastard. Thank Bill Cipher.’ _ Wait. What! Am I going insane already? I have not stayed a single day I think and I am already going insane.  _ ‘Relax. I is just me. Bill Cipher. I am just communicating you telepathically. You're not insane.’ _ I let out a sigh of relief.  _ ‘Yet.’ _ My body went tense again.  _ ‘Well, enjoy your shower. I have a meeting to attend to but be ready when I want to talk to you.’ _ With that, I felt something leave me. Must be Bill. Without any more interruptions, I finished my shower. 

 

The clothes laid out for me was a suit. Of course. I put it on with a bit of a struggle but was able to put it on. I went out the bathroom and got a book. I laid down the canopy and read for a bit but soon fell asleep. 

 

After everyone finished eating, the Pines went exploring around the shack like a family that was looking at a house for the first time. They went together although, scared of what horror might Bill have in store for them but there was nothing. Then they discovered that they could not get out of the bubble that has been protecting them from the weirdness but while they were staring silently to the woods, Wendy was able to go in. It was quite a shock. What they also noticed was that there was a timer set for her to leave. They took this time asking about what was happening outside the shack and if they have seen Dipper but she too has not seen him. They let her leave when the timer said that there were 20 seconds left. What was another surprise was that Bill Cipher visit them as well.

 

“Well, well, well. How are you guys?” Bill said. Everyone stood back and both Stand and Ford pushed Mable behind them.

 

“What the hell you want Cipher?” Ford had said clearly very angry.

 

“Oh nothing but to tell you guys about what has become of Dipper. But since you guys don’t want me here” Bill looked at them but mainly Mable, “Then I will take my leave.” Mable increased her interest when she heard her brother’s name.

 

“Wait! Tell me about Dipper!”

 

“Alright. Dipper has made a deal with me. To keep you guys from any harm. In exchange, he gave himself to me.”

 

“Why are you telling us this?” Now it was Stans turn to speak.

  
“I came to warn you.  **If YoU EvEr TrY tO tAkE pInEtReE aWaY fRoM mE, i WiLl KiLl YoU eVeN iF wE hAd A dEaL** . Oh and don’t make the excuse of the bubble because I know that you will not give up until you find a way so just give up.” With that Bill left them but he left anger in the Pines. They were determined to banish Bill and take back Dipper. With hopes up, they went to find a room where the eyes don’t see them plan to get Dipper out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guys give me suggestions on how to improve my writing? It will mean a lot to me. That is all. Thank you! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update as much as possible but like every other person, I have school to deal with but hope you enjoy my twisted fanfic.


End file.
